Rache
by omi-chan87
Summary: Es geht eigentlich um eine von mir selbst erfundene Figur. Aber Schu und Omi kommen auch net zu kurz.^^ Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt.


rache  
  
Es ist mal wieder mitten in der nacht. Ich streife durch viele dunkle gassen. nachhause will ich nicht. zu meinem vater. ich hasse dieses wort, genau so wie diese person. ja, schon lustig. ich gehe lieber durch diesen teil der stadt, anstatt zu ihm. ich werde es ihm niemals verzeihen, dass er mama getötet hat. er hat sie totgeschlagen. ich verfluche dich, pass gut auf dich auf. denn irgendwann werde ich sie rächen. und glaub mir, ich werde kein mitleid haben. genauso wenig wie du es hattest. diesen gedanken habe ich seit ihrem tod. sie war immer lieb, hat versucht mich vor dir zu beschützen. und deswegen ist sie jetzt unter der erde. du arschloch. weißt du warum ich mich so selten zuhause blicken lasse? weil ich angst habe dich gleich töten zu müssen. weißt du warum ich abends nicht nachhause komme? weil ich angst habe, dich im schlaf zu ersticken. ich will dich nicht töten und will es doch. das einzige was mich davon abhält, ist sie. ich glaube nicht, dass mama gewollt hätte, dass ich wegen dir zum mörder werde. fühl dich geehrt, weil du noch lebst.  
  
"hey kleine. so spät streifst du noch durch dunkle gassen? weißt du denn nicht, was es hier für typen gibt? nimm mich zum beispiel." der kerl kommt näher. ich lache und schaue ihm entgegen. ich habe keine angst. weder vor ihm noch vor dem tod. aber heute bin ich nicht diejenige die sterben wird. "bist du dir sicher, dass du dich mit mir anlegen willst?" wenn er jetzt nicht abhaut garantiere ich für nichts. ich bin nicht in der stimmung für so was. er bleibt weder stehen noch veschwindet er. "bitte, wenn du es nicht anders willst. ich habe dich gewarnt."  
  
jetzt bin ich die, die den angriff übernimmt. darin kann mir keiner etwas vormachen. ich hatte einen guten lehrer. schade, dass man ihn geschnappt hat. obwohl der kerl den tod wirklich verdient hatte. ich hoffe, dass es ihm gut geht. ihm verdanke ich so viel. ich weiß, wie ich meinen vater töten könnte. auch wenn ich das wahrscheinlioch nie tun werde.  
  
ich stehe vor dem mann, der mich töten will. ein lustiger gedanke. er weiß wirklich nicht, was ich kann. anscheinend hat es der letzte, der mich angeredet hat nicht mehr geschafft irgendjemanden vor mir zu warnen. ich lächle. "weißt du was?? ich bin gnädig und sage dir, wer dich töten wird. mein name ist ayumi miro." uns schon schlage ich zu. ich strenge mich nicht einmal besonders an. er liegt vor mir auf dem boden. er atmet noch. das nächste mal muss ich genauer zielen.  
  
"warum hast du das getan?, fragt er. wow, er ist ganz schön stark. es wundert mich wirklich, dass er jetzt noch reden kann. ich will ja nicht so sein und antworte ihm. "ganz einfach, weil du mich angesprochen hast. ich akzeptiere so etwas nicht. außerdem war mir gerade langweilig. jetzt geht es mir besser. du bist also nicht umsonst gestorben. schätze dich glücklich. das kann nicht jeder behaupten." bei mama war das anders. er hat sie einfach getötet. er hatte keinen grund.  
  
"monster..." ist das letzte das über seine lippen kommt bevor er stirbt. für einen moment verfinstert mich mein gesicht. so habe ich ihn immer genannt. wie kann dieser kerl es wagen mich mit meinem vater zu vergleichen. "dann kennst du ihn nicht.", flüstere ich bevor ich weiter gehe. schon wieder tief in meinen gedanken versunken.  
  
"sie ist wirklich gut. kein wunder, dass er wollte dass wir sie beobachten. sie könnte uns wirklich von großem nutzen sein. stell dir mal vor sie wird unser neues mitglied." "ich weiß nicht. sie kommt mir so verloren vor. als hätte sie irgendetwas verloren, dass ei nie wieder finden wird aber trotzdem ewig sucht. ich glaube nicht, dass sie loyal bleiben würde." "ich halte sie für perfekt. sie scheint viel mit uns gemeinsam zu haben." "findest du? sieh sie dir doch an. sie tötet auch langeweile. genau das hat sie eben gesagt. wenn wir pech haben wird sie uns irgendwann alle töten, eben weil sie gerade ncihts besseres zu tun hat."  
  
"du hast angst vor ihr.", stellt der andere fest. "nein, ich habe angst um sie. schau sie dir an. sie ist noch so jung und hat zeigt trotzdem keine reuhe für das was sie eben getan hat. sie läuft weiter, als wäre nichts passiert. sie tut mir leid. in ihr scheinen alle gefühle abgestorben zu sein." "erinnert mich an unseren eisklotz." "bei ihm ist das nur gespielt. und das wissen wir beide. aber sie..."  
  
ich drehe mich um. war da eben nicht was? ich habe doch etwas gehört. blöd bin ich doch nicht. irgendjemand verfolgt mich. "wenn du was von mir willst, dann zeig dich." anscheinend hat die kleine vorführung von eben nicht gereicht. bitte. wer nicht hören will muss fühlen. ich hab damit kein problem.  
  
"na los. ich hab nicht ewig zeit. oder hast du es dir jetzt anders überlegt." einen moment später treten zwei personen aus einer seitengasse. der eine hat dunkelblondes haar und scheint kaum älter als ich zu sein. "hallo.", sagt der zweite lächend und streckt mir seine hand entgegen.  
  
ich beachte diese geste nicht. "was wollt ihr?" "man hat uns den auftrag gegeben dich zu beobachten." was soll das? warum sollte mich irgendjemand beschatten lassen. ich glaube kaum, dass jemand hier aus dieses gegend das tun würde. der kerl spricht weiter. "wir sollen mit dir in kontakt treten und dich gegebenenfalls fragen ob du ein 'weiß' werden willst."  
  
"was ist das?" langsam machen die beiden mir angst. hey, dass haben noch nicht viele geschafft. ich genieße dieses gefühl. ob der kerl von vorhin das auch gefühlt hat? ob er angst vor mir hatte? oh gott, ich bin so hilflos. gib mir meine mutter wieder und nimm dafür die anderen die ich für dich opfere. reicht es nicht langsam. es sind schon so viele.  
  
ich will nicht mehr. und trotzdem ich bin gefangen. in meinen eigenen gefühlen. hört auf mich zu belasten. ich will gar nichts mehr spüren. mich einfach fallen lassen. wenn ich angst empfinde ist jedes andere gefühl verschwunden. vielleicht sollte ich mich von den beiden töten lassen. ob sie mir den gefallen tun würden?  
  
"würdet ihr mich töten?" "was?" sie starren mich an. wahrscheinloch halten sie mich für verrückt. "ich will einfach nur sterben und zu meiner mutter gehen. ich will nicht mehr leben. ihr wisst nicht wie das ist seinen vater töten zu wollen, es aber nicht zu können weil man weiß, dass die mutter einen dafür veruruteilen würde. ja, es ist es nicht wert, aber für mich wäre es die erfüllung."  
  
der blonde blickt mir in die augen. "bist du dir da sicher? willst du wirkloch sterben? der tod ist kein ausweg." "für mich schon. bitte glaub mir, das ist alles was ich jemals wollte. mein ganzes leben lang wollte ich sterben." der tod ist meine bestimmung. ja vater. du hast es geschafft. jetzt tötest du auch deine tochter. freu dich.  
  
er greift in seine tasche, zieht eine waffe heraus und zielt genau auf mein herz. der punkt, an dem ich eh schon tod bin. da kommt es auf eine kugel mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an. er schließt die augen und steht dann auf. "da musst leben. das ist dein schicksal. genau so wie meins. ich konnte auch nicht vor dem leben flüchten als ich es wollte. heute weiß ich, dass es gut so war. bitte komm mit uns. ich will versuchen dich zu verstehen."  
  
meint er das ernst? er ist der erste, der jemals so offen mit mir geredet hat. ich spüre plötzlich einen stich in meiner brust. ich fühle etwas in meinem herzen?! tränen laufen über meine wangen. das erste was ich fühle sind schmerzen und eine unendlichr trauer, aber ich fühle. ich bin nicht tot. danke, junge mit den blonden haaren. *~*~*~*~*~* Sie haben mich mit zu ihnen nachhause genommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig war. Sie sind Mörder, genau wie mein Vater.  
  
Nein, sie tun es nicht, weil sie Langeweile hatten oder weil sie betrunken sind. Sie töten diese Menschen, weil sie es verdient haben. Weil diese schon so viele andere Menschen auf dem gewissen haben.  
  
Aber ist das ein grund? Obwohl, ich sollte vielleicht ganz ruhig sein. Wie viele Menschen habe ich getötet, weil ich gerade Hass auf meinen Vater hatte? Ich habe nie mitgezählt. Aber es sind sicherlich sehr viele.  
  
Ich glaube, dass ich in den letzten 2 Jahren mindestens 3 in der Woche getötet habe. Und das ist alles seine Schuld. Die Schuld dieses Drecksackes, der sich mein Vater nennt. Ich hasse dich. In meinen Augen bist du kein Mensch. So etwas wie du ist es nicht einmal wert überhaupt Lebewesen genannt zu werden. Das wäre eine Beleidigung für jedes Individuum, das existiert.  
  
Sie haben mir erzählt, wie sie zu Mördern geworden sind. Den Jungen, der sich Aya nennt, klingt eigentlich eher nach nem Mädchennamen, kann ich verstehen. Seine Familie wurde von einem Kerl getötet, an dem er sich rächen will.  
  
Schon komisch, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich am besten verstanden hat. Obwohl er nicht viel geredet und ziemlich abweisend gewirkt hat.  
  
Aber hier sind eh alle ziemlich komisch. Dieser Omi kann sich an nichts, was passiert ist bevor er zu Weiß kam, erinnern. Ich finde das nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend. Aber er ist wirklich nett.  
  
Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehe, warum er mich nicht getötet hat. Ich meine, ich wollte es doch und er stand schon mit der Waffe vor mir. Ich glaube kaum, dass er irgendwelche Hemmungen hatte. Er hat schon so viele Menschen getötet. Dass er gerade mit mir Mitleid hatte kann ich nicht verstehen.  
  
Obwohl, vielleicht liegt es gerade daran. Er hat sich auch schon in einer Situation befunden in der er nicht mehr leben wollte. Woran das wohl liegen mag? Ich hab ihn kennen gelernt und er scheint doch sehr lebenslustig zu sein.  
  
Hier sind alle leicht komisch. Sie sind Assassins(das Verb dazu auszusprechen is ne Qual: assassinate. Zumindest für Leute die kein WK kennen. Ich denk da gerad an meine Klassenkameraden.^_____^). Leute, die sich niemandem öffnen können. Wenn jemand von ihrer Identität erfährt muss dieser sterben.  
  
Sie tun mir so Leid. Ihnen geht es wie mir. Und ich weiß, was das heißt. Man ist ewig einsam, hat keinen mit dem man über seine Probleme reden kann. Diese Existentzweifel nagen ständig an einem. Man fragt sich, ob man überhaupt das Recht hat zu leben. Man fragt sich, ob das überhaupt Leben ist.  
  
Aber was bedeutet Leben in der heutigen Gesellschaft schon?! Im Endeffekt sind wir doch alle aufs Sterben ausgerichtet. Ist doch egal, ob dann jemand anders das Leben verkürzt oder nicht. Ja, das ist meine Meinung. Schon komisch für eine Sechzehnjährige. Diese Gedanken passen nicht zu mir würden viele sagen. Aber dann gehen sie nur nach meinem Aussehen. Denn niemand weiß wie es in mir überhaupt ist. Es interessiert auch niemanden. So scheint es mir zumindest.  
  
Wir sind doch nur irgendwelche Insekten. Wenn einige zerquetscht werden ist es total egal. Niemand trauert um ein paar eklige Viecher. Oder?!  
  
Gibt es jemanden, der um mich trauern würde? Irgendjemanden? Oder ist mein Leben total umsonst?  
  
Warum stelle ich mir überhaupt solche Fragen. Ich kenne die Antwort. Ich bin nicht mehr wert als die Leute, die ich auf dem Gewissen habe. Warum nehme ich mir ein Recht überhaupt solche Fragen zu stellen?! Als wäre ich was besseres.  
  
Aber nein, ich bin nicht mehr wert als ein Wurm. Wenn jemand auf mich drauftritt, macht er sich mehr Sorgen um sich selbst als um den Wurm. Ich meine, die Schuhe hätten ja dreckig werden können.  
  
Mit Wurmblut bespritzt. So was ist schon eklig. Das ist dann so komisch rötlich(Glaub ich zumindest. Man kann mir ja Bescheid sagen wie Wurmblut aussieht.) Das macht sich nicht gut auf teuren Pradaschuhen, oder ganz tollen Adidastretern.(Werde ich jetzt leicht eklig?! Ich finds net so appetitanregend.)  
  
Das Recht zu leben. Besitze ich das überhaupt, oder habe ich es verspielt als ich den ersten Menschen getötet habe?  
  
Nein, ich habe es verloren als ich geboren wurde. Warum macht sich Gott die Mühe Menschen zu erschaffen? Ich meine, wir töten uns ständig gegenseitig. Hat er es schon aufgegeben?! Oder ist er einfach machtlos? Hat er nicht die Macht, der Welt Einheit zu gebieten?  
  
Warum fange ich damit überhaupt an? Als ob ich an ihn glauben würde. Der Kreuzanhänger den ich trage erinnert mich an frühere Zeiten. Als ich noch glücklich war. Als meine Mutter noch gelebt hat.  
  
Ich habe meinen Glauben an dich verloren. Warum sonst hast du sie mir weggenommen? Wolltest du sie beschützen? Vor der Grausamkeit dieser Welt?  
  
Aber was ist dann mit mir? Bin ich es nicht wert gerettet zu werden? Oder bin ich schon viel zu sehr ein Teil von dieser skrupellosen Welt?  
  
Ich lächle traurig. Luzifer wird mich zu seiner Königin machen. So schlecht bin ich. Was? Denke ich schon wieder zu negativ? Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Irgendwann habe ich den Glauben an mich selbst verloren.  
  
Ich habe realisiert das ich nicht besser bin als er. Ich weine. Ja, es stimmt. Vielleicht bin ich sogar schlimmer als mein Vater. Schlechter, als er es je hätte sein können. Ich hasse mich.  
  
Aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr anders. Ich werde nie wieder ein unbeschwertes Leben führen können. Dafür habe ich schon viel zu viele Verbrechen begannen.  
  
"Hey Ayumi. Du siehst nicht gut aus. Was ist Los?" "Was?!" Ich realisiere den anderen kaum. Was willst du von mir überhaupt? Lass mich in Ruhe.  
  
Ich stehe auf, sage kein Wort. Omi hält mich fest. "Bleib hier." Er will mich auf den Stuhl drücken, doch ich reiße mich los.  
  
Er schaut mich an und streicht über meine Wange. "Du weinst... Hör endlich auf alles in dich reinzufressen. Alleine kannst du das nicht verarbeiten."  
  
"Was willst du? Mir hat nie jemand geholfen. Arschloch!!"  
  
Er verpasst mir eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist?! Warum hab ich dich nicht getötet? Weil ich keine Patronen mehr hatte? Wach endlich auf. Weißt du überhaupt, was das Wort Mitleid bedeutet?!"  
  
Ich geben es auf, sinke weinend gegen seine Brust. "Ich bin eine Mörderin. Ich bin nicht besser als er."  
  
Er streicht mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Ich schlucke. "Lass mich bitte allein." "Nein, ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Das habe ich dir doch versprochen."  
  
Er legt mich ins Bett(Nicht das, was einige jetzt wieder denken!!) "Schlaf erst mal ein bisschen. Vielleicht sieht morgen schon alles ganz anders aus." "Das glaube ich kaum. Aber trotzdem danke."  
  
Ich sehe noch sein wunderschönes Lächeln bevor ich einschlafe. Das Lächeln eines Engels der zum Mörder wurde. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ich stehe ihm gegenüber. Meinem Feind Nummer eins, meinem Vater. Er lacht. "Du willst besser sein als ich. Sieh dich doch an." Ich schaue an mir herunter. Was ich sehe lässt mich den Atem anhalten. Meine ganzen Sachen sind voller Blut. "Das ist nicht deins. Das gehört zu denen, die du umgebracht hast. Mein kleiner Unschuldsengel... So hat dich deine häßliche Alte immer genannt." Er lacht sarkastisch. "Wenn sie dich doch so sehen könnte. Was würde sie wohl sagen?!" Er schaut auf mich herab.  
  
"Was willst du von mir?! Hast du mich nicht schon genug bestraft? Lass mich endlich in Ruhe leben." "Sprich nicht von Sachen, die du nicht verstehst." "Du hast Mama getötet!!" Ich mache ihm Vorwürfe, doch ihn scheint das nicht einmal zu interessieren. "Man hat es mir nie nachweisen können. Und selbst wenn, sie war doch nichts wert. Genau so wenig wie du. Du bist schon genauso einfältig wie sie. Deine Mutter hat mir alles geglaubt."  
  
"Sie hat dich geliebt, egal wie schlecht du sie auch immer behandelt hast. Vergiss das niemals." Er lacht, es klingt wirklich amüsiert. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Und selbst wenn, sie war für mich nur ein Spielzeug. Manchmal ganz nützlich, aber meistens nervend. Das sie dich geboren hat war ihr größter Fehler. Ich hätte dich gleich nach deiner Geburt töten sollen, wie ich es vorhatte. Du bist es nicht wert zu leben."  
  
Ich starre ihn an. "Ich bin deine Tochter, aber ich werde dich töten wenn du es drauf anlegst." Er verzieht sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. "Versuchs doch. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten." Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Alles in mir schreit, dass ich es endlich tun soll. 'Es tut mir Leid.' Ich renne auf ihn zu, überwinde die letzten paar Meter und will ihn schlagen. Doch ich treffe ihn nicht, schlage durch ihn durch. "Was...?!" "Ich bin unverwundbar. Merk dir das fürs nächste Mal."  
  
"Merk es dir.... Merks dir..... merks dir.... sonst bist du tot." Dieses letzte Wort hallt durch meinen Kopf. Alles um mich herum wird schwarz. Ich scheint zu schweben, durch eine Welt die es nicht gibt. Ich sehe plötzlich meine Eltern, glücklich, und ich stehe in der Mitte. Ja, alle lachen. Doch ein Satz, macht mir klar, dass das alles nur Wunschdenken ist. "Merk es dir, sonst bist du tot."  
  
Jemand ruft mich. "Ayumi, aufwachen." Was will die Stimme von mir?! Ich komme nicht gegen sie an. Langsam offne ich die Augen. Ich gähne ausgiebig. "Was ist los?" "Du hast im Schlaf irgendwas von 'Ich töte dich' geschrien. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass es wohl besser ist dich aufzuwecken."  
  
Ich starre ihn an, senke dann den Kopf. "Dein Vater?" Ich nicke leicht. "Er hat mich verspottet, gemeint dass mein Leben nichts wert ist." Ich schaue ihn ernst an. "Ich glaube, dass er zumindets in dem Punkt Recht hat." Omi sieht mich traurig an. "Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in dich selbst? Ich meine, warum glaubst du ihm auch nur ein Wort? Er hat dich und deine Mutter verraten. Er ist nichts wert. Von Leben kann er doch gar keine Ahnung haben, wenn er es mit seinen eigenen Händen zerstört."  
  
"Ihr tötet auch Menschen. Nacht für nacht." "Warum machen wir das? Nicht, weil wir Spaß daran haben, sondern um zu verhindern, dass andere und noch viel mehr sterben. Es gibt immer einen Unterschied und das muss dir klar werden. Leben kann auch sinnvoll sein, wenn man anderes zerstört." Ich versuche zu lächeln, doch bei dem Versuch bleibt es auch. "Das musst du nicht gleich verstehen. Ich habe mir auch oft Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ob das was wir tun richtig ist... Ich denke schon."  
  
"Du denkst?" Ich bin verwundert. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Sicher kann man sich doch niemals sein. Bei nichts. Aber ich glaube an mich. Das hilft, die größten Zweifel zu beseitigen." Ich lächele ihn an. Warm und herzlich. "Dir geht es nicht sehr viel anders als mir." "Vielleicht. Aber ich habe akzeptiert was ich bin. Das solltest du auch tun. Lass endlich von deiner Vergangenheit los. Du kannst gerne bei uns bleiben. Die Anderen sind damit einverstanden. Niemand will, dass du zu ihm zurückgehst."  
  
Mein erster Tag in der neuen Schule. Ich war seit dem Abend nur noch einmal zuhause. Und das in Begleitung Omis. Er hatte sich bereiterklärt mitzukommen. Mein Vater hat mich angeschrien, was für eine billige Schlampe ich doch wäre. Da bin ich ausgerastet. Ich habe ihn geschlagen, so schnell dass er gar keine Cahnce hatte sich zu wehren. Ich habe auf ihn herabgesehen, mit Hass in meinen Augen. "Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht töte, du Arschloch. Halt mich auf, und du wirst Luzifer bald gegenüber stehen." Kein Ton gab er von sich, als ich meine Klamotten zusammen packte. "Sayonara, du wirst mich nie wieder sehen.", waren meine letzten Worte bevor ich ihn für immer aus meinem Leben gesperrt habe.  
  
"Gut, dass wir jetzt zur gleichen Schule gehen. Vielleicht komm ich durch dich nicht mehr zu spät." Ich lächle. "Das solltest du ofters machen. Es steht dir... Wo hast du deine erste Stunde?!" "Raum 109, Klasse 10c."(^.^v Ayumi geht in meine Klasse.) "Ich zeig ihn dir." Er zerrt mich durchs Schulhaus. "Los, sonst kommst du zu spät. Es klingelt gleich." Vor einer Tür bleiben wir stehen. "Okay, viel Spaß. Und benimm dich ordentlich." "Immer."  
  
Ich betrete das Klassenzimmer. Plötzlich sind alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Ich lächle zaghaft. 'Ich hasse es die Neue zu sein.' Doch schon kommt ein Mädchen auf mich zu. "Hallo, ich bin Ana. Schön dich kennenzulernen." Ich verbeuge mich und will antworten, doch der Lehrer betritt den Raum. "Konnichi wa, wie ich sehe hat unsere neue Schülerin auch den Weg zu uns gefunden. Stell dich doch bitte kurz vor." "Hallo, mein Name ist Ayumi Miro. Ich lebe zur Zeit bei Freunden. Sie haben einen Blumenladen 'Kitten in the House'. Über meine Eltern gibt es nicht viel zu sagen..." Ich atme tief ein. "Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen."  
  
Der Lehrer schaut mich an. Er zeigt auf einen Platz in der letzten Reihe. "Neben Yamato ist noch ein Platz frei." Ich nicke und gehe nach hinten. Der Junge ist wirklich hübsch, blonde Haare, blaue Augen. 'Hoffentlich nicht blöd.' Er beugt sich zu mir rüber. "Hi.", gibt er zwinkernd von sich. "Nenn mich Matt. Schön endlich mal ne neue Mitschülerin zu haben." "Wieso?" "Na, die Anderen werden langsam langweilig." Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte geknallt. 'Na toll. Noch so jemand wie Yohji. Als ob mir einer von der Sorte nicht gereicht hätte.'  
  
Mittagspause. Endlich Zeit um sich mit Omi zu treffen. Der wartet sogar schon vor meinem Raum, obwohl es erst vor ein paar Sekunden geklingelt hat. "Und, wie wars?" "Wusstest du, dass es jemanden in der Klasse gibt, der Yohji glatt Konkurenz machen könnte?" Er grinst bis über beide Ohren. "Du hast ihn also schon kennen gelernt." Ich nicke. "Ich habe sogar die große Ehre neben ihm zu sitzen." Omi kann sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten.  
  
"Kopf hoch. Wir machen jetzt erstmal Pause." Er geht mit mir auf den Schulhof. "Das ist mein Lieblingsplatz. Hier kann man entspannen und einfach abschalten." "Hey, Omi!!!" "Zumindest meistens.", sagt er als ein Mädchen auf sie zugelaufen kommt. "Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht." Mit einem Seitenblick auf mich fügt sie hinzu "Und wer ist sie?!" "Du bist nicht meine Freundin, also hör auf dich als solche aufzuspielen. Das ist meine neue Mitbewohnerin."  
  
"Ach ja?? Ich dachte, bei euch sind nur Männer zugelassen." Omi zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wie du siehst hat sich das vor kurzem geändert." Das Mädchen schaut auf mich herab. "Also dein Geschmack war auch schon mal besser.", sagt sie noch bevor sie sich umdreht und wieder geht. "Wer war das?!", frage ich aufgebracht. "Beachte sie einfach nicht. Nur ein Mädchen, das denkt sie wäre meine Freundin. Sie läuft mir ständig hinterher." Er seufzt. "Machmal hat man es als Mann nicht leicht."  
  
Ich lache. "Besonders wenn man so gut aussieht wie du. Armer Omi. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen wie das ist." "Ayumi!!!" "Nicht der schon wieder." Matt kommt auf uns zu und beäugt uns beide kritisch. "Hast du heute Abend Zeit?!" "Warum?" "Naja, ich dachte dass wir ja was zusammen machen könnten." "Ein Date mit dir?" "Ja, oder seid ihr zusammen?" Ich lächle, ziehe Omi an mich und küsse ihn leidenschaftlich. "So weit ich weiß schon.", sage ich nachdem ich wieder zu Atem gekommen bin. "Na dann eben nicht." Matt scheint nicht besonders verärgert zu sein.(Er kann ja noch ne andere fragen....^.^ Yohji und er würden wirklich gut zusammenpassen.)  
  
Nachdem er weg ist, schaue ich ihn verzeihend an. "Gomen, aber ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mit ihm wegzugehen." Omi starrt mich an. "Dann sag das nächste Mal einfach nein und zieh mich da nicht mit rein.", sagt er verärgert und geht. Er lässt mich dort einfach allein. "Aber Omi. Ich wollte dich doch nicht verletzen." Ich stehe da und habe Tränen in den Augen. "Es tut mir Leid."  
  
Es klingelt. Ich habe keine Zeit mehr ihm hinterherzulaufen und mich zu entschuldigen. Ich gehe zurück in meine Klasse. 'Es tut mir Leid.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Mein Gegenüber lächelt. "Das ist also das Mädchen. Ich finde nicht, dass sie besonders gefährlich wirkt." "Glaub mir, das ist sie aber. Pass auf, mit ihr ist nicht zu spaßen. Bis jetzt hat sie noch jeden getötet, der sie angegriffen hat. Wir brauchen sie aber.", sage ich zu ihm. "Das glaub ich nicht. Sie sieht so unschuldig aus." "Du kannst dich gerne selbst davon überzeugen. Aber du wirst ja eh keinen ihrer Angriffe spüren."  
  
Ayumi geht aus dem Gebäude. 'Er hat nicht auf mich gewartet.' Omi hatte eine Stunde früher Schluss. Langsam geht sie weiter. "Sie ist ungewöhnlich hübsch. Tu ihr nicht weh, sonst erkennt er sie am Ende gar nicht." Mein Partner nickt und tritt ihr entgegen.  
  
Sie hebt den Kopf. Vor ihr steht ein Mann mit weißen Haaren und weißer Kleidung. Er hat im ganzen Gesicht und an den Armen Narben. Er hat ein Messer in der Hand und grinst sie an. "Hallo." Sie schaut in seine eisigen Augen, zeigt keine Angst. Das hat sie vor langer Zeit abgelegt. "Was willst du?", fragt sie mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.  
  
"Nur ein bißchen spielen, mit dir. Man hat mir gesagt, du verspürst keine Angst und würdest jeden töten der dich angreift." Er zeigt auf sie. "Beweis es." "Du willst also unbedingt wissen wie sich der Tod anfühlt. Bitte." Sie greift ihn an, rechnet nicht mit besonders heftiger Gegenwehr.  
  
Doch sie kommt. Der Mann, der ihr immernoch nicht seinen Namen verraten hat, weicht ihren Angriffen gekonnt aus. Er verletzt sie dabei sogar jedes Mal mit seinem Messer. Schon nach ein paar Minuten hat sie überall Schnitte am Körper und wird immer schwächer. Sie keucht. "Wie machst du das?" "Jahrelange Übung."  
  
Sie kann nicht mehr. Langsam wird es schwarz vor ihren Augen. Irgendwann bricht sie einfach zusammen. "Und das soll die tolle Kämpferin sein?" Ich trete aus dem Schatten. "Na ja Farfi. Sie ist schon sehr gut. Nur wenige halten gegen dich so lange durch. Mit 'Weiß' kann sie locker mithalten." Ich drehe mich um. "Nimm sie mit und komm. Brad wartet schon auf uns. Der Kerl nervt manchmal wirklich."  
  
"Er hat nen guten Geschmack." "Und du glaubst wirklich, dass sie kommen um das Mädchen zu retten?" "Ja, 'Weiß' würde nie eine unschuldige Person töten lassen. Außerdem scheinen sie sie sehr zu mögen." "Wegen ihr würde ich keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzen." "Das hab ich mir schon gedacht, Farf. Am besten ich bring dich zurück in deine Zelle. Da kannst du Gott weiter hassen."  
  
"Sie ist wirklich ungewöhnlich hübsch." "Ja, einen schlechten Gesckmack haben die vier wirklich nicht." "Nagi, find heraus wie sie heißt." "Schon lange gemacht. Ihr Name ist Ayumi Miro. Die Polizei hat sie nie erwischt, aber in der Unterwelt ist sie als skrupellose Mörderin bekannt. Sie tötet Männer, die sich ihr in den Weg stellen." "Kaum zu glauben. Dabei hat sie doch so ein schönes Gesicht. Engelsgleich könnte man meinen, aber der Schein trügt."  
  
Langsam komme ich wieder zu mir. Stöhnend öffne ich die Augen. Vor mir stehen drei Männer. Zumindest mehr oder weniger. Der eine scheint sogar jünger als ich zu sein, doch derjenige der mich vorhin geschlagen hat ist nicht dabei. "Schön, dass du wieder wach bist. Mein Name ist übrigens Schuldig. Das da sind Nagi und Crawford. Ich hoffe, dass dir Farfarello nicht zu sehr wehgetan hat."  
  
Ich schaue an mir herab. Ich habe überall kleinere Wunden. Er bemerkt meinen Blick. "Ich werd dir das nachher verbinden." Ich schaue ihn an. "Was wollt ihr von mir und wieso bin ich hier?" "Das erklären wir dir später." Er bindet mich los. "Komm mit, du siehst schrecklich aus." 'Sie gehört mir.' 'Lass sie am Leben.' 'Ich habe nicht vor ihr wehzutun.' 'Dann tut sie dir weh.' 'Lass das meine Sorge sein.'  
  
Ich führe sie in ein mein Zimmer und drücke sie auf' s Bett. "Bleib sitzen. Ich lass dir ein Bad ein." Und schon bin ich in einem Nebenraum verschwunden und klinke mich in ihre Gedanken ein. 'Was ist das hier? Erst entführen die Kerle mich und dann sind sie so scheißfreundlich. Was haben die mit mir vor?' Schon komme ich zurück, habr ein Grinsen im Gesicht. 'Sie zeigt kein bißchen Furcht, aber mißtrauisch ist sie trotzdem. Dann will ich ihr mal die Wahrheit sagen.' "Was denkst du gerade?" Ich bekomme keine Antwort.  
  
"Okay, fang ich anders an. Sagt dir der Name 'Schwarz' irgendetwas? Oder zumindest 'Weiß'" Plötzlich schnellt ihr Kopf nach oben. "Was weißt du darüber?" Ich lache. "Ich bin auch Mörder, wenn auch nicht ganz so wie deine Freunde. Wir arbeiten für Takatori und sind die Feinde von 'Weiß'. Deswegen nennt man uns auch 'Schwarz'." Sie starrt mich an. "Was habe ich damit zu tun." "Du bist der Schlüssel. Mit dir schaffen wir es endgültig 'Weiß' zu besiegen, denn sie werden auf jeden Fall kommen um dich zu retten."  
  
"Das ist unfair.", gibt sie zurück. "Es ist egal wie man gewinnt, die Tatsache zählt... Und jetzt komm." Ich will nach ihr greifen, doch sie weicht aus. "Fass mich nicht an!!" "Was willst du dagegen tun? Du bist viel zu schwach zum kämpfen, außerdem will ich dir nicht wehtun. Komm jetzt her, du hast keine Chance." Sie weiß, dass ich Recht habe. "Lass mich in Ruhe.", sagt sie mit fester, entschlossener Stimme, obwohl es in ihr ganz anders aussieht.  
  
Das weiß ich natürlich. Lächelnd gehe ich auf sie zu. Ayumi kann nicht mehr ausweichen. Ich nehme ihre Hand und führe sie ins Bad. Sie lässt es über sich ergehen, dass ich sie ausziehe, in die Badewanne stecke und sie wasche. 'Wie eine Puppe. Ich hätte mehr Gegenwehr erwartet. Aber sie ist so schlau und hat erkannt dass es nichts ändert.' *~*~*~*~*~* Als er fertig ist, lässt er mich alleine. Bringt mir aber frische Sachen und legt mir Handtücher hin. "Ruf mich wenn du fertig bist. Ich behandle dann deine Wunden." Ich nicke. 'Was soll ich jetzt tun?' Gar nichts. Du bist ihnen ausgeliefert. Vertrau einfach auf Omi und die anderen. 'Und wenn sie es nicht schaffen?' Sie sind 'Weiß' und das sicherlich nicht umsonst. 'Ich soll also ruhig bleiben?!' Richtig. Solange dir der Kerl da draußen nichts antut, ist es doch okay.  
  
Langsam steige ich aus der Badewanne und betrachte mich im Spiegel. 'Ich seh furchtbar aus. Hoffentlich bleiben keine Narben zurück.' Ich greife nach den Sachen. 'Na wunderbar...' "SCHULDIG!!" Der kommt sofort ins Bad. "Ja?" "Was ist das? Noch enger geht es doch schon garnicht mehr." Er grinst mich an. "Wer eine gute Figur hat, sollte sie auch zeigen." Er schaut mich an. "Außerdem noch besser als nackt, oder?!"  
  
Ich reagiere zuerst nicht auf seine Anspielung,. schmeiße aber dann mit einer Shampooflasche nach ihm. "Spanner!! Raus!!" "Vorhin hat es dir doch auch nichts ausgemacht.", sagt er noch bevor er die Tür hinter sich schließt. 'Ich hasse mein Leben.' Ich ziehe sich an und geht dann zu Schuldig. "Fertig." Er nickt und lächelt. "Ich hole schnell das Verbandszeug. Mach keine Schwierigkeiten, sonst kann ich nicht für deine Sicherheit garantieren."  
  
'Was soll das schon wieder? Er spielt sich auf, als wäre er der große Retter. Aber ich hab keine Lust diesem Farfarello noch einmal zu begegnen.' Ich gehe ans Fenster. 'Vielleicht gibt es ja irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte wo ich bin.' Doch ich schaue nur auf ein Waldstück. 'Das muss ja außerhalb von Tokio sein. Wunderbar, ich bin wahrscheinlich irgendwo in der tiefsten Wildnis.' *~*~*~*~*~* "Damit hast du gar nicht so unrecht." Sie dreht sich um. "Womit??" "Mit deiner Vermutung." Ayumi starrt mich an. "Woher weißt du das?!", fragt sie mich. "Ich bin Telepath. Ich habe bis jetzt jeden deiner Gedanken gelesen. Interessant was in deinem Kopf so alles abgeht." Sie kann nicht glauben, was ich da gerade gesagt habe. "Das ist ein schlechter Scherz." ~Ist es nicht. Glaub mir.~ "Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!!", schreit sie mich an. "Und hör, verdammt noch mal, auf meine Gedanken zu lesen!!!"  
  
~Schon gut.^______^~ "Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst?" "Ist ja gut. Reg dich doch nicht auf. Das steht dir nicht. Und jetzt komm her." Sie bewegt sich von der Stelle. ~Ich will doch nur deine Wunden verbinden. Sie starrt mich an. ~Wenn Blicke töten könnten.~ 'Arschloch.' ~Ich weiß... Wird's heute noch was?~ Sie seufzt und geht zu mir. 'Ich hasse mein Leben.'  
  
Ich säubere ihre Verletzungen erst einmal mit Jod. "Aua, lass das." "Das muss da drauf, sonst kann es sich entzünden." "Das tut sicherlich nicht so weh wie das da." "Willst du es selbst machen?!", frage ich Ayumi genervt. "Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Du benimmst dich wie ein Mädchen." ~Jetzt reicht's.~ Ich tupfe noch mehr Jod in die Wunden. Ihr Schmerzensschrei schallt durchs ganze Haus. "AUA!!!! SCHULDIG, DU IDIOT!!!!" *~*~*~*~*~* Sekunden später stehe ich mit Nagi im Zimmer. "Was machst du mit ihr? Es hört sich an. als würdest du sie halb totschlagen." Schuldig schaut mich unschuldig(^^) an. "Ich habe nichts gemacht." "Ach ja. Er hat mich gequält, mit diesem Zeug da." Sie zeigt auf die unschuldige kleine Jodflasche. Nagi kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Was ist daran bitte lustig?? Soll ich es dir mal auf alle deine Wunden kippen?! Ihr habt kein Mitgefühl!!" Jetzt lachen alle Personen in Raum. Nur Ayumi findet das immer noch nicht lustig.  
  
'Idioten.' ~So was denkt man nicht über andere Personen.~ 'Lass mich in Ruhe.' ~Ich find dich zu süß.~ 'Iss Obst.' ~^_______^~ "Wie siehts aus?! Kann ich weitermachen." Ayumi rümpft die Nase. "Nein." "Wer soll es dann bitte schön machen?" "Er." Sie zeigt auf mich. "Er sieht auf jeden Fall vertrauenswürdiger als du aus." Jetzt ist Schuldig beleidigt. "Bitte, wenn du Brad vorziehst, kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen." Er geht aus dem Raum und zieht Nagi mit sich. "Viel Spaß, ihr beiden."  
  
Sie starrt dir Tür an. "Ist er jetzt beleidigt?" Ich hockt mich vor ihr hin. "Ich glaub schon. Aber das wird nicht lange anhalten. Manchmal glaub ich, dass er schwanger ist. Diese Stimmungsschwankungen sind echt nicht mehr normal." Sie lacht. "Bei ihm scheint alles möglich zu sein... Sag mal, sein Name ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Das Wort ist nicht japanisch." Ich nicke. "Er ist Deutscher." "Sind alle Deutschen so??" "Nein, die sind eigentlich ganz normal. Zumindest die, die ich kennengelernt habe. Er bildet da ne Ausnahme."  
  
"Gut, ich wollte nämlich schon immer mal dahin." "Glaubst du, dass du noch so lange leben wirst?" Ayumi starrt mich an. "Warum?" "Was macht dich so sicher, dass wir dich nicht auch töten wenn Weiß erledigt ist. Wir haben dann keine Verwendung mehr für dich." "Du meinst das genau so, wie du es gesagt hast.", stellt sie nach einem langen Blick in meine Augen fest.  
  
"Natürlich, ich bin Mörder. Warum sollte ich vor dir halt machen?" "Mitleid?" "Hattest du es, als du diese ganzen Männer getötet hast? Die Leichen sahen nicht danach aus." "Das war etwas anderes." "Warum? Weil es nicht dein Leben war?" Plötzlich hat sie Tränen in den Augen. "Das könnte niemand von euch verstehen. Ich kapiere es ja selbst kaum."  
  
Nach diesem Satz herscht Stille im Raum, bis ich tief einatme. "Ich kenne das Wort Mitleid nicht. Für mich hat es keine Bedeutung. Ich würde für einen Auftrag auch das Leben der anderen aufs Spiel setzen. Wir landen eh irgendwann in der Hölle." Sie zweifelt nicht an der Ehrlichkeit dieser Worte. 'So hab ich auch mal gedacht.' Sie lächelt mich an und umarmt mich. "Ich habe Mitleid mit dir."  
  
Ich starre Ayumi an. Dann lächle ich. "Das solltest du nicht. Vergiss nicht, dass wir dich töten werden. Und natürlich auch deine Freunde von Weiß. Hab lieber Mitleid mit dir selbst." Ich stehe auf, gehe aus dem Zimmer und lasse sie allein. 'Schu!!' ~Ja.~ 'Hab ich ihn beleidigt?' ~K. K.(rott.o Nicht fragen.^^°)~ "Dann eben nicht."  
  
Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer wo die anderen auf mich warten. "Ich hasse sie... Es wird Zeit, dass wir sie loswerden." "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?", fragt Nagi neugierig. "Frag bloß nicht nach." "Habt ihr Weiß schon die Botschaft geschickt?" "Ja, alles schon passiert." "Gut, ich habe noch eine Idee. Ist mir vorhin eingefallen, als ich mir die Situation durch den Kopf hab gehen lassen." *~*~*~*~*~* Ich öffne den Laden. Vor der Tür liegt ein Brief. 'Die Post ist heute aber früh dran.' Verwundert öffne ich den Umschlag. "Hallo Weiß, Wir haben uns die Mühe gemacht eure neue Freundin zu entführen. Holt sie euch wenn sie euch etwas wert ist. Wenn nicht, sehen wir uns gezwungen sie zu entfernen. CU Schwarz" Geschockt starre ich auf den Zettel. "Ken!!" Aya kommt in den Laden und sieht mich an der Tür stehen. "Hallo~ho." Ich zeige keine Reaktion.  
  
Er geht zu mir. "Was ist denn los??" Langsam überrreiche ich ihm den Brief. "Was ist das?" "Lies einfach." Ayas Reaktion ist nicht ganz die gleiche. "YOHJI!!! OMI!!!" Diese stürmen kurze Zeit später in den Laden. "Was machst du für nen Höllenlärm am frühen morgen?" "Wir haben ein Problem." Er liest den Brief vor. "Ist Ayumi gestern nachhause gekommen?" "Keine Ahnung." Omi starrt uns an.  
  
"Ich habe gedacht, dass sie bei ner Freundin übernachtet. Weil sie mich nicht sehen wollte. Deswegen hab ich gestern nacht einfach die Tür abgeschlossen." "Was heißt hier, dass sie dich nicht sehen wollte??" "Lange Geschichte." "Gut, wir haben Zeit." Schweren Herzens erzählt Omi was passiert ist. "Wie war der Kuss?", will Yohji gleich wissen. "Es gibt ja jetzt wichtigere Dinge."  
  
"Stop mal... Omi, liebst du sie?" Er wird rot wie eine Tomate. Ich erwarte eine Antwort, die anderen auch. "Ich kenne sie doch erst seit kurzem." "Das ist keine Antwort." "Ich, ich weiß es nicht." "Okay, dann ist sie ja nicht so wichtig." "Wie bitte??" "Das ist eine Falle. Das sollte selbst dir klar sein. Glaubt ihr, dass Schwarz sie uns einfach vor die Nase setzt? Das ist perfekt für sie. So können sie uns schlagen."  
  
Omi schlägt Yohji. "Wie kannst du es wagen zu behaupten, sie wäre nicht wichtig? Für sie würde ich alles tun. Ihr könnt gerne hier bleiben, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen Ayumi zu retten." "Okay, Frage geklärt. Er liebt sie.", sagt Yohji grinsend. "War doch nur'n Test. Natürlich werden wir sie retten. Schwarz wird uns nicht aufhalten." "Manchmal gehst du wirklich zu weit. Okay, hat jemand ne Ahnung wie wir das anstellen wollen. Oder noch besser, wo Ayumi überhaupt gefangen gehalten wird." Keine Antwort. "Na, dann mal los." *~*~*~*~*~* "Na toll. Jetzt sitz ich hier rum." Es klopft an der Tür und Nagi betritt den Raum. "Ich soll dir was zu essen bringen." "Wart mal. Ist das hier nicht Schuldigs Zimmer?" "Ja, er kommt auch nachher wieder, aber hat noch was zu tun. Warum willst du das wissen?" "Darf ich nicht fragen?" "Nein." 'Mann, is der unfreundlich.' Ich zeige auf das Tablett. "Was ist das?" Nagi grinst mich plötzlich an. "Eigentlich Spaghetti." "Eigentlich?" Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Es ist mir nicht so ganz gelungen." "Was kann man daran falsch machen?" "Das willst du gar nicht wissen."(Hommage an klein fight-chan, die so ne Superköchin ist.^^°)  
  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schaue auf den Teller. 'Schlecht siehts ja nicht aus.' Ich probiere und... spucke das Essen wieder aus. "Igitt, das ist ja schrecklich. Willst du mich umbringen.?" "Jetzt beschwer dich noch." "Warum hat nicht wer anders gekocht?" "Weil keiner da ist." "Soll ich kochen?" Er schaut mich mißtrauisch an. "Ich kann gar nicht fliehen, mit den ganzen Verletzungen."  
  
Er nickt. "Okay, aber mach keine Schwierigkeiten." Ich gehe mit ihm in die Küche. "Irgendwelche Wünsche?" "Sushi." "Na klar, ich hab ja sonst nix zu tun. Ich zeig dir erstmal, wie man erstklassige Spaghetti kocht." Stumm tritt Nagi neben mich. "Wo habt ihr eure Töpfe?" "Dort." Er zeigt auf einen Küchenschrank, aber ich habe den Nudeltopf im Aufwasch gesehen. "Wie wärs wenn wir den nehmen?" "Ich würde es dir nicht empfehlen." "?" Ich gehe zum Becken und starre auf den Topf.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?" Im Boden ist ein riesiges Loch. "Ich sagte doch, frag nicht." Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar hole ich einen anderen Topf aus dem Schrank. Wir merken gar nicht wie die Zeit vergeht. Doch irgendwann steht ein weiterer Hausbewohner hinter uns. "Aha, dass verstehst du also unter aufpassen, dass sie nicht abhaut." Schuldig steht dort. 'OhOh.' ~Gute Gesamteinschätzung.~ "Was ist, wenn ich das Braddy sage? Was würde er wohl mit dir machen?"  
  
Ich schaue ihn an. "Es war meine Schuld." "Was?!" Nagi dreht sich zu mir um. "Ich wollte ihm unbedingt zeigen wie man Nudeln kocht... Das war wirklich notwendig." Schuldig lacht. "Du verteidigst ihn. Das is ja zu süß." Er wendet sich an seinen Teamkollegen. "Du wirst sie töten.", sagt er kalt und geht auf mich zu. "Und du, kommst mit mir." Er dreht sich noch einmal zu Nagi um. "Ist das klar, oder gibt es irgendwelche Probleme." "Nein, natürlich nicht."  
  
"Aber..." ~Sei ruhig. Du siehst doch wie wenig er sich für andere interessiert.~ 'Aber du kümmerst dich um jeden.' ~So stirbst du wenigstens schnell. Eigentlich wollten wir ja Farf den Vortritt lassen.~ 'Vielleicht stehe ich ja auf Schmerzen.' ~Soll ich es testen?~ 'Ich hasse mein Leben.' ~^_______^~ 'Ja, sehr lustig.' ~Jetzt nimm doch nicht alles immer so ernst.~ 'Och toll. Ihr streitet euch darum wer mich töten darf und ich soll lächelnd daneben sitzen.' ~Zum Beispiel.~ 'Das is mir einfach zu blöd mit dir.' *~*~*~*~*~* Ich bringe sie wieder in mein Zimmer. "Warum bekomme ich eigentlich keine eigene Zelle. Ein bißchen Privatsphäre wäre schon ganz nett." "Das können wir nicht riskieren." "Glaubt ihr, dass ich mich einfach in Luft auflöse?" Darauf antworte ich nicht. "Außerdem gehörst du mir." "Ja, na wunderbar. Jetzt bin ich auch noch dein Eigentum."  
  
Ich drücke sie aufs Bett. "Hast du etwas dagegen?" Sie versucht sich zu wehren. "Ja, verdammt. Ich will nichts von dir. Lass mich in Ruhe." "Du liebst diesen Kerl von Weiß, nicht?" Ayumi starrt mich an. "Das geht dich doch gar nichts an." "Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihm ein paar Bilder in den Kopf projeziere? Wie du dich unter mir windest und um mehr flehst? Aber dazu brauch ich erstmal ne Vorlage." "Das tust du nicht." "Warum? Willst du mich davon abhalten? Hast du so viel Kraft?" Ich knöpfe ihr Oberteil auf.  
  
~Ich verbinde euch jetzt kurz miteinander. Sag ihm doch, dass er dich retten soll.~ Plötzlich ist eine Stimme in Omis Kopf. ~Hey, kleines Kätzchen. Deine Freundin will dir was sagen.~ *Omi??* 'Ayumi!' *Bitte hilf mir. Es tut mir Leid was ich getan habe.* ~Das reicht. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt dass sie noch am Leben ist. Ich habe jetzt meinen Spaß mit ihr.~ "Schuldig!!!" Omi ist außer sich vor Wut. Er hat genau verstanden, was ich, sein Erzfeind mit dem letzten Satz gemeint habe. ~Ach ja, das hätte ich doch fast vergessen. Ich halte die Verbindung aufrecht. Genieße das kleine Schauspiel.~  
  
Grinsend mache ich mich an ihr zu schaffen. 'Du Arschloch. Du weißt genau, dass ich mich nicht wehren kann.' ~Du würdest es auch nicht machen wenn du es könntest.~ Irgendwann liegt sie nackt unter mir. ~Ich liebe deinen Körper. Er ist so wunderschön.~ Wie um das beweisen zu wollen küsse ich mich vom Hals herab. Sie stöhnt, kann einfach nicht anders weil ihr Körper auf die sinnlichen Berührungen reagiert. 'Omi, es tut mir Leid.' ~Das merke ich.~  
  
Ich lasse sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie blitzen jedesmal wenn sie auf eine meiner Berührungen reagiert. "Ich hasse dich.", stöhnt sie als ich in sie eindringe. "Ich weiß.", gebe ich schnell atmend zurück. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht mehr zurück halten. Ich finde trotzdem noch einen kurzen Augenblick um mit unserem Zuschauer zu kommunizieren. ~Hast du das mit ihr auch schon gemacht? Wenn nicht, dann hast du wirklich was verpasst.~  
  
Kurze Zeit später breche ich auf ihr zusammen. Ich sinke auf sie und atme schwer. ~Wars für dich genau so schon wie für mich?~ Sie starrt mich nur hasserfüllt an, muss sich aber selbst eingestehen, dass sie es gut gefunden hätte. Wäre sie nicht sein Eigentum oder was auch immer. ~Ich wusste es.~ 'Mach das nie wieder.' ~Dazu werde ich wohl keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen. Bald bist du tot, vergiss das nicht.~ *~*~*~*~*~* ~So, Kätzchen das wars. Hat es dir gefallen?? Deiner Freundin schon. Hast du gehört wie sie gestöhnt und sich unter mir aufgebäumt hat?~ Dann unterbricht er die Verbindung. Im 'Koneko No Sumo Le' breche ich in Tränen aus. 'Warum tust du mir das an?' Ich weiß nicht genau, wem diese Frage gilt. Aber wohl eher Schuldig, denn er hat Ayumi gezwungen.  
  
Aya betritt den Raum und sieht mich in einer Ecke kauern. "Was ist passiert?", fragt er sofort besorgt. "Ayumi.", kann ich nur hervor bringen. "Was ist mit ihr?" "Er... er hat sie." Ich spreche nicht weiter, sondern stehe auf. "Es wird Zeit, dass wir sie befreien." "Jetzt? Wir haben noch nicht mal eine Ahnung wo wir sie suchen sollen." "Ich werde es heraus finden."  
  
Ich will das Wohnzimmer verlassen, aber Aya hält mich fest. "Was ist passiert?" Er schaut mir in die Augen, kann immer noch Tränen erkennen. "Du hast doch nicht umsonst geweint." Ich atme tief ein, fange plötzlich wieder mit dem weinen an. "Verdammt, Aya. Er hat sie vergewaltigt und ich habe es gesehen." Schluchzend sinke ich gegen seine Brust.  
  
'Nein, dass kann doch nicht sein.' "Aber wie kannst du das wissen?" "Er hat eine mentale Verbindung aufgebaut. Ich habe es gesehen, als hätte ich daneben gestanden." "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er zu solchen Mitteln greift." Ich nicke, mache mich dann los. "Ich werde heraus finden wo sie sind. Dann befreie ich Ayumi und töte Schuldig. Das hat er nicht umsonst gemacht." *~*~*~*~*~* Ich schaue Omi hinterher. 'Armer Kerl. Er muss wirklich sehr an ihr hängen.' Seufzend gehe ich in die Küche wo ich die anderen antreffe. Ich erzähle ihnen was passiert ist. Ken kann es nicht glauben. "Wie kann er Omi das nur antun?" "Also, ich kann ihn irgendwie verstehen. Sie ist schon so gut wie perfekt." "Stimmt schon. Er hat gleich Vergnügen mit Taktik vereint. Omi ist total fertig. Das macht ihn gleich verwundbarer. Ich glaube, dass er in einem offenen Kampf keine große Chance hat." *~*~*~*~*~* Ich lege mich neben sie. "Du solltest etwas schlafen. Ich mach das auch. Und denk nicht mal daran fliehen zu wollen." "Dann töte ich dich." Ich lache. "Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass du das schaffst bist du ziemlich leichtgläubig. Ich bin nicht umsonst Profikiller." Sie atmet tief ein, legt sich dann aber hin. 'Hat eh keinen Sinn.' Kurz darauf ist sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Ich betrachte ihr Gesicht. 'Es ist wunderschön wenn sie schläft. Kein verächtlicher Ausdruck umspielt ihre Lippen. Ihre Augen sagen nicht, dass sie einen hasst.' Ich lächle traurig und streiche ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. 'Es ist wirklich schade um sie. Ich glaube, ich könnte mich in sie verlieben.' Ich verliere mich fast in meinen Gedanken. Lächelnd ziehe ich die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach. 'Wunderschön weich.'  
  
Irgenwann seufze ich und drehe mich um, will nicht mehr in das Gesicht der Person schauen die solche Gedanken in mir hervor rufen. 'Das macht mich nur schwach. Aber es ist schön, so etwas kurz fühlen zu dürfen. Wenigstens einmal die Gedanken eines normalen Menschen haben.' Ich schließe die Augen und schlafe auch bald ein. 'Gute Nacht, Ayumi.' *~*~*~*~*~* Ungefähr vier Uhr morgens hallt ein Schrei durchs Haus. "Ich habs gefunden!! Da hätte ich wirklich früher drauf kommen können." Ich wecke meine Teamkameraden und bestelle sie in die Küche. Mit zerzausten Haaren und im Schlafanzug betreten Aya, Ken und Yohji den Raum. "Hast du überhaupt ne Ahnung wie spät es ist?" "Wohl eher wie früh.", mischt sich dann auch Yohji ein. Aya sitzt nur daneben und ist damit beschäftigt seine Augen zu zwingen offen zu bleiben.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, aber ich hab es eben erst entdeckt." "Was??" "Wo sie Ayumi gefangen halten. Hier ist mein Plan..." "Stop.", unterbricht mich dann Aya "Du siehst doch, dass wir alle noch halb schlafen. Ich empfehle, dass du dich jetzt auch ins Bett legst und wir uns deinen Plan morgen anhören. Du klappst doch auch gleich um und du brauchst Energie wenn wir sie retten wollen." Ich starre unseren Anführer an, nicke aber dann. "Du hast recht. Es nützt jetzt wirklich nichts. Ich sehe es ja, dass ihr eure Augen kaum offen halten könnt." *~*~*~*~*~* Ich wache auf, spüre wie sich jemand an mich drückt. Erst langsam erinnere ich mich an den letzten Abend. 'Schuldig...' Ich stehe auf und gehe ins Bad. 'Warum hat er mir das angeten? Er kann doch bestimmt so viele andere haben. Warum gerade ich?' Ich bekomme keine Antwort, was wahrscheinlich auch besser ist.  
  
Leise und auf Zehenspitzen verlasse ich das Zimmer, gehe in die Küche. 'Ich brauche jetzt Kaffee. Gut, dass ich weiß wo der Raum ist.' Ich schaue auf die Uhr. 'Schon um acht. Und trotzdem scheinen noch alle zu schlafen. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt zum fliehen.' Doch natürlich kann ich das nicht umsetzen, weil im nächsten Moment ein verschlafener Crawford die Küche betritt.  
  
'Das ist gar nicht gut.' Er schaut und meine Richtung und bleibt stehen. "Was machst du hier unten?", fragt er verärgert. "Frühstücken.", antworte ich ohne den Kopf zu heben und ganz gelassen. "Hast du was dagegen? Ich brauche ja auch irgendwann mal was zu essen." "Wo ist Schuldig?" "Der schläft noch." "War wohl ne anstrengende Nacht für ihn." Ich starre ihn an. 'Es fällt sicherlich auf, wenn ich ihn töte.'  
  
~Ja, das würde es. Aber erstmal guten Morgen.~ 'Lass mich bloß in Ruhe.' ~Och, armes kleines Mädchen.~ Er setzt sich zu uns an den Tisch. "Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" "Weil ich Ruhe vor dir haben wollte... Komm mir bloß nicht zu nah."  
  
"Oh, macht deine Kleine Ärger?" "Nein, sie ist nur ein bißchen zickig." "Dazu hab ich ja wohl allen Grund!!" Er küsst mich. ~Du hast es doch auch genossen.~ "Es reicht!!!" Ich schlage ihn. "Glaubst du nicht, dass du mir schon genug angetan hast?!" Ich renne aus der Küche. 'Toll, wo gehe ich jetzt hin? Hoch in sein Zimmer sicherlich nicht.'  
  
Ich gehe durchs Haus, wundere mich weil er mir nicht hinterher geht. ~Dazu habe ich doch gar keinen Grund.~ Neugierig öffne ich eine Tür im ersten Stock. Dort liegt Nagi noch in seinem Bett, leicht schnarchend. Ich will mich umdrehen und den Raum verlassen, doch anscheinend war ich zu laut. "Was willst du hier?", fragt mich Nagi verschlafen. *~*~*~*~*~* "Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich gehe wieder." "Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben." Ayumi lächelt und geht auf mich zu. "Danke, ich will einfach nicht zurück in sein Zimmer." "Komm her." Sie kommt meiner Aufforderung nach und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. "Du frierst." "Würdest du auch in den Sachen."  
  
Lächelnd ziehe ich sie an mich und decke sie zu. "Besser?" Ayumi nickt und kuschelt sich an mich. "Arigato." "Kein Problem, ich kann verstehen wenn ich nicht zu ihn willst." Sie lächelt dankbar. "Du bist richtig nett. Nicht so kalt, wie die anderen hier." "Glaubst du das wirklich?" "Naja, zumindest in manchen Dingen... Du hast dich einfach angepasst."  
  
Ich nicke. "Darf ich dich was fragen?" "Was denn?" "Hast du das gestern ernst gemeint?" Ich weiß sofort, was Ayumi meint. "Ja, und selbst wenn nicht, ich kann es nicht ändern. Tut mir Leid." Sie nickt. "Schon gut. Du hast dir das bestimmt nicht so ausgesucht... Wie bist du zu Schwarz gekommen?"  
  
"Durch meine besondere Begabung." Meine Stimme wird immer leiser uns unverständlicher. "Ich habe meine Familie getötet, nicht mit Absicht. Aber es ist passiert. Und nur, weil ich diese verdammte Gabe habe. Ich konnte sie nicht kontrollieren." Ich breche ab, kann nicht weiter erzählen. Ayumi starrt mich an. "Was ist es?"  
  
Ich atme tief ein, lasse dann meinen Schteintisch durchs Zimmer schweben. Sie schaut ungläubig zu. 'Er muss sie erschlagen haben.' "Man hat viele Experimente mit mir gemacht und man hat mich gelehrt meine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Irgendwann bin ich dann hierher gekommen."  
  
Ich seufze. "Du siehst, man gewöhnt sich an alles. Auch daran, dass man tagtäglich Menschen töten muss. Egal ob ich das will oder nicht. Aber ich habe keine Wahl." *~*~*~*~*~* 'Er tut mir Leid.' ~Du solltest dir lieber selbst leid tun.~ 'Was willst du schon wieder?' ~Dich abholen. Weiß ist auf dem Weg.~ Und schon öffnet Schuldig die Tür. "Aufstehen. Wir müssen uns auf unsere Freunde vorbereiten.", sagt er grinsend. "Los Ayumi. Nagi überwach den Weg und sag uns wann sie ankommen." Er springt aus dem Bett. "Geht klar." Ich folge Schuldig. 'Weiß wird euch besiegen.' ~Och, dass ist ja süß. Du glaubst das wirklich, nicht?~ 'Natürlich. Ich vertraue meinen Freunden.' ~Wir werden ja sehen was dabei rauskommt. Aber mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen.~  
  
Ich gehe ihm hinterher. Er scheint in so etwas ähnliches wie einen Keller zu gehen. Schuldig öffnet grinsend eine Tür und schubst mich herein. "Farfarello wird so lange auf dich aupassen. Viel Spaß." Er dreht sich um und geht. Mit bleichem Gesicht drehe sie mich um. 'Das ist nicht lustig.' Farf mustert mich. "Dich kenn ich doch. Die, die ich nicht töten durfte." Er geht auf mich zu. "Aber sie haben mir nicht verboten mit dir zu spielen."  
  
Grinsend kommt er mir näher und zieht ein Messer aus seiner Tasche. Ich versuche dem Ir(r)en auszuweichen. Natürlich ohne Erfolg. "Versuch ruhig wegzulaufen." Er trifft mich jedes Mal wenn er angreift. Ich bin schon mit Wunden übersäht, als ich stehen bleibe. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen. "Warum tust du das?", frage ich erschöpft. "Spaß." Ich starre ihn an, setze mich dann einfach auf den Boden. "Na dann, wünsch ich dir ganz viel." *~*~*~*~*~* Ihre Schreie sind durchs ganze Haus zu hören. "Er scheint sie nicht zu schonen.", sagt Crawford lächelnd. "Du findest es lustig.", stelle ich fest. "Natürlich. Sie hat es verdient." ~Na toll.~ Plötzlich kommt Nagi dazu. "Sie sind hier." "Wunderbar. Macht euch bereit auf Weiß." *~*~*~*~*~* "Du hast recht. Irgendwie war das wirklich logisch.", sagt Aya. "Lasst uns reingehen. Sie erwarten uns schon.", sage ich ungeduldig. "Woher willst du das wissen?" "Hier sind überall Kanmeras. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?" "Ist doch egal. Es war doch vorher klar, dass wir nicht ungesehen reinkommen und wir uns auf einen Kampf einlassen müssen."  
  
Ich nicke und gehe auf die Villa zu. "Aber gut versteckt ist sie schon.", sage ich anerkennend und betrete das Haus als Erster. "Wilkommen, Weiß." Schuldig steht vor uns. "Schön, dass ihr es endlich geschafft habt." Ich würde ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle töten, aber es ertönt plötzlich ein weiterer Schrei Ayumis. "WAS MACHT IHR MIT IHR?!!!!!"  
  
Schu lacht. "Farfi kümmert sich gerade um deine Freundin." Ich starre ihn an. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst." "Glaubst du, dass ich lüge??" Aya stellt sich Schuldig zum Kampf. "Ich werde dich besiegen." Mutig zieht er sein Katana. "Macht, dass ihr weiter kommt!", sagter zu uns.  
  
'Der Schrei kam von unten. Gut, dass ich das Haus vorher genau studiert habe.' Ic wende mich an meine zwei Teamkollegen. "Ich kümmere mich um Ayumi." "Gut, aber pass auf dich auf.", sagt Ken und geht mit Yohji weiter. Ich gehe die Kellertreppe hinunter und bleibe vor einer Tür stehen. 'Hier muss es sein.' Gekonnt breche ich das Schloss auf und betrete den Raum.  
  
Ich starre auf die Gesatlt, die gekrümmt am Boden liegt. Überall hat sie Schnitte, die bluten. Kaum ein Teil des Körpers ist unverletzt. "Ayumi?!" Ich gehe auf sie zu, beachte Farfarello gar nicht. Sie dreht sich zu mir um und lächelt. "Ich wusste, dass du kommst." Ich habe Tränen in den Augen und hebe sie vorsichtig auf meine Arme. "Ich habe geschworen, dass ich dich hier raushole. Ich liebe dich.", schluchze ich dann.  
  
Sie hebt ihre Arme und umamrt mich. "Ich dich doch auch." "Jetzt reichts." Farf wirft ein Messer nach mir. Ich weiche im letzten Moment aus und renne aus dem Raum. Hastig schließe ich die Tür hinter mir. "Du bleibst da drin. Du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet." Langsam gehe ich die Treppe wieder hoch. "Lass mich runter, ich kann alleine laufen." Ayumi will auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen. Ich nicke und lasse sie runter.  
  
Im Flur kämpfen Aya und Schuldig immer noch. Aber das Mitglied von Schwarz scheint mehr Ausdauer zu haben. Plötzlich höre ich hinter mir jemanden lachen. Ich dreht sich um und erstarre. "Sie??" "Ja, ich." Ayumi zuckt zusammen, als sie die Stimme hört. Sie schaut ihrem Vater ins Gesicht. "Was willst du hier?", fragt sie mit leiser, schmerzverzerrter Stimme.  
  
Er lacht. "Was glaubst du denn? Dieser Herr,", er zeigt auf Crawford, der sich neben ihn stellt." hat mir versichert, das du dich freust mich zu sehen." Sie starrt ihn an. "Verschwinde von hier.", sagt sie verzweifelt. Ayumi will diesem Mann nicht mehr ins Gesicht schauen müssen.  
  
"Och, hat mein kleines Mädchen Angst vor mir? Ich habe nicht vor dir etwas anzutun, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Mein Ziel liegt woanders." Plötzlich hat er eine Waffe in der Hand. "Dein Freund ist es.", sagt er bevor er abdrückt. "NEIN!!!" Ein Schrei aus mehreren Kehlen, doch nur einer schreit dann vor Schmerzen auf.  
  
Ayumi fällt blutend auf den Boden, sie hat sich vor mich geschmissen. Ich beuge mich zu ihr herunter. "Warum hast du das gemacht?!", frage ich mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie lächelt. "Weil du wichtiger für diese Welt bist. Kämpfe weiter für die Gerechtigkeit." Langsam schließt sie ihre Augen.  
  
Ich umarme sie und schluchze. "Du darfst nicht sterben, nicht so. Bitte." Ich kann nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist. Ich starre ihren Vater hasserfüllt an. "Was hast du getan??!!!" Dieser schaut nur desinteressiert zu. "Sei froh, dass du sie los bist."  
  
Ich habe plötzlich einen meiner vergifteten Dartfeile in der Hand. "Du hast es verdient.", sage ich voller Hass und treffe ihren Vater in die Brust. "Das ist meine Rache." Ich wende mich ab, hebe Ayumi vom Boden auf und verlasse das Haus. Meine Kameraden folgen mir. *~*~*~*~*~* Schwarz verfolgt sie nicht. Dafür sind Nagi und ich fiel zu geschockt und Brad könnte allein nicht viel ausrichten. "Hast du das geplant?", frage ich meinen Leader. Dieser nickt nur und dreht sich um. "Schafft die Leiche hier heraus."  
  
Owari  
  
Rache-Epilog  
  
Lächelnd lege ich einen Blumenstrauß auf das Grab. 'Vor einem Jahr war es noch frisch.' Seitdem bin ich oft hierher gekommen. 'Es hat sich viel geändert. Irgendwann habe ich sogar realisiert warum du das getan hast. Liebe.' Ich seufze. 'Ich liebe dich auch immer noch. Niemals werde ich dich vergessen. Aber das Leben ist inzwischen weiter gegangen.'  
  
Ich blickt auf den Grabstein, die Inschrift durfte ich mir aussuchen. ~Niemals werden wir dich vergessen, gefallener Engel~ Nur wenige haben damals den Sinn dieser Worte verstanden. 'Nur die, die dich wriklich gekannt haben. Menschen, die wussten wer du wirklich warst.'  
  
Niemals werde ich ein Gesicht vergessen. Es war ein Mann bei der Beerdigung, dem ich das niemals zugetraut hätte. Nur mir hatte er sich offenbart. 'Schuldig, du hast auch um sie getrauert. Ich habe sogar die Tränen in deinen Augen gesehen.'  
  
'Schluss jetzt, das ist Vergangenheit.' Er dreht sich um. "Schön, dass du endlich losgelassen hast. Es wurde Zeit." Ich küsse den Orangehaarigen. "Ich hab ihr zu verdanken, dass ich den wahren Schuldig kennen gelernt habe."  
  
Ich küsst ihn nochmal. "Ai shiteru." "Ich liebe dich auch Omi." ~Danke Ayumi.~ Lächelnd verlassen wir den Ort, an dem einer unserer geliebten Menschen vergraben liegt.  
  
Ende Bitte schreibt mir zumindest ein paar Kommis. Büdde. Ich les die doch so gerne.^^ 


End file.
